Le Sourire d'un Ange
by Lili Sensei
Summary: Luka découvre la notion de l'amour le jour où elle rencontre Miku. Cela aurait pu devenir le plus beau jour de sa vie, si elle n'avait pas déjà été fiancée à son frère Luki.


Le Sourire d'un Ange

L'amour. Un si petit mot qui renferme une multitude de sentiments.

Je me rappelle parfaitement la première fois où je l'ai rencontrée. Je su que c'était elle dès que mon regard plongea dans le sien. A ce moment-là, je compris que c'était _Elle_. Mon âme sœur, ma moitié, celle qui donnerait un sens à ma vie.

Jusque-là, je pensais que l'affection que l'on porte à une personne du sexe opposé était ce que l'on appelle amour.

Je me trompais. Et à quel point !

Quand j'ai croisé son regard lagon, j'ai senti mon cœur dérailler. Mes parents et moi étions dans la salle de réception, face à mon frère Luki et _Elle_.

Mon cœur cognait si fort contre ma poitrine que je n'entendais que sa cavalcade infernale. J'étais hypnotisée par cette vision qui me semblait presque surnaturelle. Sa beauté me coupait le souffle. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Jamais un sourire ne m'avait autant bouleversé.

Je repris lentement conscience de la conversation qui se déroulait autour de moi. C'est là que j'eus à nouveau un choc. La jeune fille s'appelait Miku, elle avait dix-huit ans, et était fiancée à mon frère.

Je passai en une fraction de seconde de l'euphorie au tourment le plus atroce.

Je cru que j'allais mourir ainsi foudroyée sur place, mais cela aurait été un châtiment trop doux. Ainsi, je ne m'effondrai pas sur le sol comme mon cœur me le dictait. Je ne pouvais me laisser aller à ma peine devant tout le monde. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Ils ne l'auraient pas souhaité.

Je m'approchai comme les autres vers elle et lui baisa tendrement la joue, lui souhaitant le plus de bonheur possible avec Luki, à contrecœur. Elle sentait la pomme, et avait la peau douce d'un enfant. Je me dégageai avec difficulté de l'étreinte, tandis que mon cœur aurait souhaité rester avec elle.

Mon frère avait revêtu son plus bel apparat et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Je ne l'avais jamais autant haït qu'à ce moment. Ce frère que j'avais tant aimé petite, je le trouvais laid, cruel et idiot.

Il n'allait pas du tout avec Miku, me dis-je. Elle était si belle malgré son apparence si frêle dans sa robe turquoise assorti à sa longue chevelure… Si cela avait été moi, je l'aurais gardé précieusement au plus près de moi, au plus du regard envieux des autres hommes.

Ou bien cette idée me vint plus tard. Quand je découvris qu'elle n'était pas seulement belle. Les rares fois où nous parlions ensemble, j'étais ébloui par tant de compassion et tant d'intelligence. On ne parlait hélas pas beaucoup ensemble. Elle fuyait constamment mon approche. Je supposai alors qu'elle me trouvait trop différente d'elle. Elle avait à peine dix-huit ans et moi déjà vingt et un ans déjà.

Elle était à peine adulte, et pourtant si triste. Elle semblait perdue dans notre immense demeure familiale. Je la voyais comme un chaton perdu, arpentant les vastes couloirs à la recherche de sa mère.

Je restais en retrait, souffrant mille tourments dès que Luki posait ses grosses pâtes sur elle. Les heures étaient devenues mes ennemies. La date du mariage avait rapidement été posée. Le vingt-trois décembre, deux mois après qu'il l'ait présenté à nos parents. Je gardais mon éternel sourire pour sauvegarder les apparences, mais le soir venu, je m'enfouissais sous les draps et étouffait mes sanglots de mon épais coussin. Je maigrissais à vue d'œil, mais cela m'importait peu.

J'étais tellement désespérée que même le fait que ce soit une fille ne faisait pas parti de mes pleures. Je la voulais pour moi, peu importait son sexe ou même qu'elle fut la fiancée de mon frère.

Mais ne pas lui parler n'était qu'une torture de plus. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'un soir, alors que la faim me tenaillait et que je croisai Miku en larme courant jusqu'à sa chambre, je ne pus me raisonner. Je la suivis et la forçai à m'ouvrir. Elle ne résista pas longtemps, sûrement trop effrayée que l'on nous entende.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et à pas de loup m'approchai d'elle. Elle était assise sur le couvre-lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Ses cheveux baignés dans la lumière lunaires ondulaient le long de son corps. Elle se tenait les épaules dans un geste que je pris pour de l'autodéfense.

Elle sursauta tandis que je posais mes mains sur son épaule. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je pus y lire toute sa détresse. Les larmes avaient ravagés ses yeux bouffis et irrité ses joues rougies. Pourtant, même ainsi, elle restait la plus belle personne que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer.

J'esquissai un sourire rassurant lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle soutenait en fait poitrine dont le soutiens gorge avait été accroché sous le fin gilet. Elle suivi mon regard, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que ses larmes redoublent.

Elle ne voulut tout d'abord rien dire, prétextant l'avoir déchiré malencontreusement. Alors pour faire taire ses sottises et l'apaiser, je lui baisai doucement la joue. Elle était salée comme le goût de ses larmes.

Ce geste était anodin. Voir puéril. Mais étrangement, cela l'apaisa.

Puis vinrent sa confession, suivie du retour de ses pleurs. Ses yeux fuyaient les miens, alors qu'elle entamait sa confession. J'appris que Luki avait lu son journal intime, et que cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Alors qu'ils avaient fait vœux d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage, il avait tenté de s'imposer à elle. Elle l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces et avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Je me souviens de sa voix qui tremblait. Elle butait contre les mots, comme honteuse de ses paroles. Je tremblais tout autant, mais de rage uniquement. Elle tenta de le défendre, mais cela ne fit qu'intensifier ma colère. Puis, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc l'avoir mis dans un tel état ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et elle refusait de me l'avouer.

J'eus beau insister, rien n'y fit. A cours d'argument, j'optais pour la ruse.

Je simulai vouloir aller demander à Luka. J'étais sa sœur, prétextai-je. L'effet fut immédiat, mais pas celui que j'escomptais. Elle se mit à pleurer tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

Je regrettai amèrement mon mensonge et me levai pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, quand elle se mit à parler, persuadée que j'exécutais ma menace.

Sa voix était faible, entrecoupée de hoquets et de sanglots :

« Je suis tellement désolée, Luka. Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne. J'ai essayé de lutter mais… C'était plus fort que moi, et je ne pensais pas qu'il lirait mon journal. Je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber amoureuse de toi », furent ses mots.

Toute ma raison déclina alors. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû faire. Et à vrai dire, cela m'est égal, car la sensation de mes lèvres sur les siennes valent toute la morale du monde.

Je l'ai embrassée, encore et encore. Elle se montrait de moins en moins résistante à chaque baiser que nous partagions.

Elle ne demanda pas d'explication. Elle me laissa passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que je lui baisais le haut de sa poitrine, et serra ma main lorsque je lui retirai ses vêtements restants.

Ce soir-là, enfermées dans sa chambre, nous fîmes l'amour. Cela ne fut pas parfait. Nos gestes étaient imprécis et mal assurés. Et pourtant, ce fut mieux que tout ce auquel j'avais pu rêver jusque-là. Tout simplement car ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité.

Nous n'avions aucune expérience. Nous découvrions ensemble ce que s'unir signifiait. Il ne s'agissait ni de pénétration, ni de sexe. Il s'agissait de ne faire plus qu'un avec la personne aimée, découvrir chaque parcelle du corps et de l'âme de sa partenaire. Découvrir que Miku frissonnait à chaque fois que mes lèvres s'approchaient de son nombril.

Les mots vinrent au petit matin. Miku allait quitter la chambre lorsque je décidai de me confesser. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Il y avait tant de bonheur dans son regard que je me mis à pleurer. Elle courru me prendre dans ses bras et je lui chuchotai de ne pas épouser Luki. Je n'eus qu'à formuler mon souhait qu'elle accepta.

Je l'aidai à faire sa valise avant de faire la mienne. Elle me regarda la remplir, bouche-bée. Elle ne dit pourtant rien pour m'en empêcher. Elle m'avoua plus tard qu'elle craignait que le faire scellerait la fin de notre relation. Une chose qui ne se serait jamais produite.

La sonnerie retentit, et me sort de mon songe. Comme étonnée je redécouvre notre studio que Miku s'évertue à payer avec des petits boulots, tandis que je termine mon avant-dernière année de droit dans l'optique de devenir juge et de nous assurer un meilleur train de vie. Car évidemment, après notre fugue amoureuse, ma famille a décidée de me renier. Etrangement, Luki est le seul à continuer à me parler. Peut-être car il s'en veut de ce qu'il a fait à Miku. De mon côté, j'ai toujours peur de les laisser tous les deux seuls. J'ai découvert une facette de lui que j'aurais préféré ignorer. Au fond, je pense que nos rapports sont uniquement basés par le remord. Lui d'avoir fait du mal à Miku, et moi de la lui avoir dérobée.

Je hausse les épaules et revient à mon inspection. Je lance un regard satisfait au gâteau que j'ai acheté en cachette, décoré d'une unique bougie. Celle qui symbolise cette année passée ensemble. Elle sera suivie d'une multitude d'autres, j'en suis sûre.

Je réajuste ma jupe et vais ouvrir à celle qui a donné un tout autre sens au mot amour.


End file.
